Newton Graydon "The Boss"
Newton Graydon is a Zybokian special forces agent. He stands a little shorter then most Zybokians, only 5'8" in height. Newton weighs 180 pounds. He does have the standard white hair as all Zybokians have, coupled with green eyes. While he isn't a power lifter, rippling with muscles, you can see plenty of lean muscles. A person would be hard pressed to find any fat on Newton, he is incredibly lean due to all the exercise and time he spends out in the field. Current Newton Graydon is currently "The Boss" for Zybok Special Forces team Hotel, he usually goes on solo missions or rescue missions for the other teams. History Newton was born in Geebler, his family moved to Solaris after the terrorists attacked. They felt it was safer since it is the capital. The terrorists attack greatly effected the 8 year old Newton. He vowed to help protect Zybok and its citizens from hard. When his family first got to Solaris they lived in the outskirts. As part of his vow he was an outspoken critic of the bullies and gangs. He stood up to some bullies one day, but was unable to fight them off. Taking a lesson from this beating he learned to start to read people and figure out which battles he could win, but in order for himself not to be read in the same way he tried to shut down his emotions and empathy. The other lesson that Newton learned is he needed to perfect his body in order to defend others. Newton's fight for the people of his neighborhood continued for a few years, his family was eventually able to move into a better section of town and Newton started to attend a martial arts academy in his spare time. It was his belief that staying fit and learning how to fight would help him join the police. Newton felt that the police enable him to defend the defenseless better then the military. The day of his 18th Birthday he went and applied for the Police Academy. With his ability to read people and his growing skills in melee combat he was accepted. During his academy days he better learned to shoot and grapple. He also learned skills that would aid him in his police work. Newton's big break came when he was a junior detective. Newton was sitting in on an interrogation with a high profile suspected drug and tech smuggler. He realized that the smuggler was lying and was able to force the smuggler to reveal where the next drop was going down. Due to this he was promoted to a sergeant and moved over to the SWAT team. He joined the SWAT team on the mission to infiltrate the warehouse that was the drop point. When the team rushed in they realized it was a trap. He offered to stay behind as the rest of the team got out. He was able to hold the ambushes off until reinforcements could arrive and the rest of his team could flank them. As a result of this mission they were able to get the evidence to arrest the smuggler. The Solaris SWAT team then went to the Zybokian SWAT challenge. His SWAT team came in second only a few points behind Geebler. Soon after the SWAT challenge Newton soon received an invitation to join Special Forces. He decided to join as he felt it would better help him serve his vow not just for the city, but for the entire nation in a way that the normal Military couldn't. Newton's first mission for Team Hotel involved finding a doctor in the under-city. Newtons team at the time consisted of Powerhouse, Specter, Angel, and Wisp. The mission had some road bumps due to Newtons cold demeanor in addition to Powehouse's demeanor. The mission did end as a success, but with the unfortunate loss of some Police agents in Zeboim. The second mission came after Angel was promoted to Team Leader. That mission objective was to either kidnap a person who had the ability to control minds, or to obtain part of their brain. Alpha Team (though at the moment it was the only team) was able to successfully track the objective back to her apartment complex, again there were some issues as some corrupt police offers stopped and tried to have the team arrested. Fearing for their lives Alpha Team dispatched the corrupt cops. Alpha then proceeded to stake out the building and rented a room to act as cover and a method of entry. After a bit of time, they dropped down to the objectives floor and stealthily knocked the guards out. Alpha then attempted to neutralize the target with a sleep dart, after that proved ineffective and the target controlled Powerhouse alpha decided to kill the target and recover some of the targets brain. Newton (Then known as executioner) knocked out Powerhouse in a struggle then assisted the rest of the team killing the target. Alpha squads 3rd mission, and last with the original line up. Was to recover an "indoctranitor" from a group of Ethos zealots. Newton acted as a bait and pretended to be a curious citizen, the Ethos group used the "indoctranitor" on Newton to get him to follow them back to their temple. Specter was able to take the "indoctranitor" away from the group. After this the Ethos squad fired on where they thought Specter was, and Alpha called the danger into the police. The police arrived with their SWAT team and disposed of the Ethos squad. Alpha Squads 4th mission was going to Wa to locate a source of radiation and attempt to recover if possible. Alpha was dropped off and drove to the source. The source seemed to be coming from a dried well. Alpha climbed down and discovered an ancient facility. This facility was overrun with strange creatures with acid blood. Alpha was not able to recover or destroy the source of radiation. As they were heading back to the vehicle to go to the pick up point, they saw a wanese women being chased by multiple of the creatures. They dispatched the creatures and questioned the women. Her name was Ling-Ling, we took Ling-Ling back with us, as part of the mission was to recover extraordinary people. Alpha Squads 5th mission was after Specter and Angel were promoted to Captain. Specter took control of the recently made Bravo team and Angel took command of Alpha. The mission was to provide security to the head of Megatech Corp because it appears that Syndicate assassins were after him. They followed the CEO around on his daily routine. Eventually taking refuge at his Summer retreat. Where we were assaulted by tanks and Syndicate personnel. In between the 5th and 6th mission, due to objects recovered by Bravo team. Team Hotel built a new base on the other side of the bay from Zeboim. Before the start of the 6th mission Newton was promoted to Team Leader in case of absences of Angel. The 5th mission consisted of tracking down technological items sold and used in the country of Sekta-Set. Angel was fluent in the language so we the rest of the team acted like slaves owned by Angel. We investigated the Ship that was carrying the stolen tech. We followed it to a port, when we entered the city acting as slaves owned by Angel. Angel proceeded to work around the city talking to people trying to identify where the tech was. As part of this mission, in an attempt to intimidate a local businessman Angel murdered a innocent slave girl. This act made Newton loose confidence in Angels ability to lead. The businessman that Angel was talking to eventually left the city with his slaves without giving us the information we needed. We tracked his boat down, killed the slave owner and spoke to the slaves. After promising the slaves freedom and safety they gave us the information we needed to find the tech. We took the slaves back to the base for safe keeping. Alpha then proceeded to fly to the ruins we were told about. We found the operation being run by a Cyborg (later to be identified as Wirejack). We were able to destroy 4 of the 5 robots that were the tech that we were hunting. Wirejack was able to get away during this fight. After this mission Newton spoke to the Major and requested he be promoted to match the rank of Angel. His request was granted. The 7th Alpha squad mission consisted of trying to find and explore a clockwork tower in hope of talking to a dragon that had knowledge of material that could hurt the MDSs. Alpha squad searched the desert but were unable to find anything at first. They did find the temple of Master Goku. Where Newton and Goku talked with the paralyzed body of Angel nearby. Goku did not provide the information we needed to find the tower. Angel proceeded to attempt to climb the tower as the rest of Alpha searched for the Tower again. During Nightfall we were able to locate the tower. The Quinjet was parked outside and Angel stayed behind to guard it. Alpha Squad (consisting of Newton, Powerhouse, Wisp, and Silent Snake) entered the tower. As Alpha team explored the tower we encountered hundreds of creatures unknown to Alpha. We started calling them Big mouths. During the exploration Newton went a bit ahead of the group and fought some bizarre creature that was trapped in a box. Alpha also fought a clockwork angel that they freed in hope of getting information from it. As they went down to another floor, they encountered Doc a realian that had been there for what it claims is 66,000 years or more. Alpha proceeded to go further into the tower where they encountered a second of the tentacle monsters that Newton trapped back in the box, Alpha managed to kill it after Doc poured acid on its body. Alpha managed to find the Dragons Lair shortly after that encounter. It demanded some sort of compensation for giving us the information. Newton explained they have nothing to give to such a great and powerful Dragon. He even offered his life if the information was given as he felt the threat the MDSs proved was that great a danger to Zybok. The Dragon simply sunk back down to the lava. They reported back to the Quinjet and Angel and flew home to report the mission. One of the items recovered during this mission was a set of Hecatoncheires Combat Model. Which Powerhouse's brain was implanted into. The 8th and most current mission was to investigate to see if Megatech was selling tech and other materials outside of Zybok. As part of that investigation it came to light that there were 5 assassins hired to kill Newton. Alpha (with some help from Bravo) found large amounts of circumstantial evidence that proved that the CEO was solely responsible for the sell. We then tracked his vehicle going to his summer retreat. Alpha drove to the mountains of the retreat and attempted to watch the building, they were discovered by one of the assassins hired, Fireball. The group barely survived the missile barrage that was laid down on them. As they retreated with their wounded the Sigma Clone (Ai Fang (SP?) destroyed the humvee with a missile. The proceeded to kill the clone, and after some time to recover proceeded onward. As Silent Snake was scouting ahead he found Fireball waiting in the mountains for us. Alpha Squad attempted to flank him, but were caught unaware by Cherry Blossom, as Newton fought with Cherry Blossom the rest of the team was handling Fireball, a well placed shot by Silent Snake killed Cherry Pop allowing Newton to rejoin the rest of the group fighting Fireball, as the group nearly killed Fireball he set off explosives under his armor. This nearly killed the entire team, if it weren't for the luck of Newton and the powerful body of Powerhouse it might have, they were lucky enough to resuscitate Silent Snake, and Wisp. They called in for extra supplies and healing due to the significant damage they took. As Alpha moved into the base they were beset by a mist and soldiers inside the mist, the team dispatched those soldiers and entered the building. As they got into the building they recognized that the entire place was rigged to explode. The new team Member Lt White, attempted to hack into the computer to recover the information we need, but fell victim to a virus. Silent Snake Volunteered to attempt to run up and recover the Computer instead, Newton explained that he would like him to do so, but it would be entirely voluntary. Silent Snake proceeded to run up there and encountered Wirejack. Wirejack proceeded to break Silent Snakes neck. The rest of the team then rushed up to try and kill Wirejack. As we got up there Wirejack jumped out of the window, most of Alpha squad ran and jumped onto the same truck that Wirejack did. Newton, Powerhouse, Lt White, Dragon, and Wisp then proceeded to fight Wirejack as well as Oni. Due to the combined power of the team they bested the last two assassins, and recovered the truck and the 4 soldiers inside. Those 4 soldiers were they new nanite soldiers that the CEO was selling outside the country. When they got back to the city, they proceeded to heal up and go to arrest the CEO. He was holding a "party" that alpha (with a new Member, a mech pilot) interrupted to arrest him. The party turned out to be mostly bodyguards. The CEO bolted and got into a mech, Alphas newest member proceeded to grapple that mech, as the rest of Alpha took care of the bodyguards. In that group was a second Sigma Clone who surrendered to the group, and was convinced to work with us. After the arrest of the CEO Megatech was liquidated and given to one of the council members. During the downtime between missions, Newton has been undergoing both Gene Therapy and training by "The Boss". After the 8th missions completion Newton had completed all of The Bosses training, and was given the title and the old Boss retired. Relationships Character Sheet Human Martial Artist (Monk Archetype) Lawful Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Int +14; Senses Blindsense 60 feet Defense AC 67 (Touch 49, Flat footed 38) (IBS 11, Dex 13, Wis 5, Monk 6, Dodge 1, boss Dodge 1, boss memento 10, snapping turtle 2 shield, +2 Old Master, Nimble +5) HP 446 Fort +28, Ref +32, Will +18 Offense Speed 60 Melee: '''36/36/36/35/26/20 2d10 +11 '''Ranged 46/46/46/46/46/45/36/31 3d8 + 25 Statistics Str 21 (27), Dex 34 (36), Con 19, Int 17, Wis 21, Cha 18 Base Atk +22 ; CMB +31 (Grapple 60); CMD 77 (Grapple 95) Feats: ''' * '''Monk Bonus: '''Combat Reflexes, Snapping Turtle Style, Snapping Turtle Clutch, Snapping Turtle Shell, Deflect Arrows, Combat Reflexes * '''Free: '''Technologist, Improved Unarmed Strike * '''Zybok Training: '''Leadership, Weapon Focus (Falcon .55), Weapon Specialization (Falcon .55), Weapon Focus (Unarmed), Rapid Reload, Point Blank Mastery * '''Level Feats: '''Fast Learner, Toughness, Improved Grapple, Shoulder Throw, Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Gun-Fu, Greater Grapple, Expert Wrestler, Blind Fight, Counter Grapple, Improved Blind Fight, Greater Blind Fight, Snatch Arrow, Signature Skill (Sense Motive), Crane Style, Greater Weapon Focus (Falcon .55) * '''Epic Level Feats: '''Legendary Wrestler, Exceptional Deflection, Blinding Speed, * '''Epic Bonus Feats: '''Infinite Deflection, '''Skills Acrobatics 38 (Jump 50), Bluff 11, Climb 15, Diplomacy 27, Disable Device 17, Escape Artist 38, Fly 13, Intimidate 9, Knowledge Engineering 13, Knowledge Local 8, Linguistics 6, Perception 61, Sense Motive 38, Sleight of Hand 38, Stealth 47, Survival 31, Swim 13, Drive 38 Languages Zybokian, Nipponese, Wanese, Kalethican, Russic, Ancient 'SQ: ' * '''Traits: '''Hard To Kill, Balanced Determination, * '''Variant Multiclass: '''Gun Training, Quick Clear, Gunslingers Initiative, Nimble +1 * '''Monk Martial Artist: '''Flurry of Blows, Stunning Fist 20/day (DC26), Martial Arts Mastery, Pain Points, Exploit Weakness (+27), Extreme Endurance, Physical Resistance (+5), Evasion, Improved Evasion, Defensive Roll, Quivering Palm, Greater Defensive Roll, Old Master, Purity of Body, Tongue of the Sun and Moon, Timeless Body, Flawless Mind * '''Epic: '''Prowess (last x3), Flurry Damage, Combat Maneuver Bonus (+2 Grapple) '''Genetic Manipulation: '''Healer Template, Sprinter, Tough, Blindsense, +9 Dex, +5 WIS, +6 CON, +5 INT, +3 STR, +5 CHA '''Zybok Special Forces Training: '''Boss Training, Boss CQC, Boss CQC Defense, Boss CQC Dodge, Boss Firearm, Boss Stealth, Boss Heavy Weapons, Boss Punch, Invincible Boss, Extra Military Training Gear MasterCraft +3 Collapsible Long Range Falcon .55, Red Dot, Laser Sight, and Combat Sling Mastercraft +3 Enhanced STR Imperial Body Suit Omega Red Combat Visor (+30 Perception, +5 Ranged Attacks, See Invisibility, 120 Thermal Vision, 120 Darkvision) MW Backpack Load Bearing Vest Commset 20 Batteries Boss Memento Headband 2 Cardioamps 3 HemoChem 5 3 HemoChem 4 30 Gootubes 25 Zip Ties PDA Cell Phone Sat Phone Sensa Ranger (Parked at Zeboim) Contains: Multipurpose Tool, Bolt Cutter, Deluxe Evidence Kit, Flashlight, 150 FT Dura-Cable, Camera, 100 Batteries, Climbers Kit, 8 Person Tent, Purifier, 10 Gallons Water, Tarp, Radiation Detector Boss VFC-2 Glider: * 170 MPH, 30 Chase Scale, 750 Tactical Speed, 2 Squares Flight Scale * Crew 1 * Passanger 0 * Cargo 500lbs * Init: 0 * Manuever: +7 * Defense: 18? * Hardness 35 * HP: 18 * Size: M * Stealth * Increased Maneuverability x3 * Up-Armored x4 * Turbo Charged x2 * T77 Reaper 36lbs (9D10 Fire) with Ammo Pack Category:PCs Category:People Category:Team Omega